En Guerra
by Cecekorijho
Summary: La primera guerra en su plano, parece imposible, pero todo se ha venido abajo, no pudieron prevenirlo y muchos han caído. Innumerables muertes, y sacrificios se llevan acabo, solo unos pocos tienen la oportunidad de corregirlo, mas no hay seguridad de que tengan éxito. Esta historia esta basada en La Guerra de los cielos del escritor español Fernando Trujillo Sanz.


Hola, esta es una historia basada en el libro La guerra de los cielos de Fernando trujillo sanz, muchos de los personajes no son de la saga original, pero los originales también tienen su participación.

Los escenarios y elementos aquí utilizados, pertenecen a Fernando Trujillo Sanz, creador de la saga La Guerra de los Cielos. Para poder entender un poco mejor, deben haber leído por lo menos el primer volumen, no habrá spoilers, si no han leído la historia original, los invito a hacerlo, que no se arrepentirán.

Prologo

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde aquel suceso, los ánimos en general seguían por los suelos, todo en lo que creían se había derrumbado en un dos por tres. No había sido nada fácil el haber tenido que luchar contra los que consideraban sus amigos, aun peor, el haber perdido esta batalla había supuesto un destino terrible para todos ellos, que ahora se encontraban refugiados en un plano totalmente diferente al suyo, el plano de los menores, temiendo por las vidas de los que no habían podido escapar, y mas aun, por la del viejo.

Eran pocos, cerca de 12 habían podido huir al mundo de los menores y refugiarse en el para intentar trazar un plan de contraataque, pero siendo tan pocos debían ser cautelosos, y estar bien preparados, si fallaban, seria el fin para todos. Es por eso que ya llevaban un tiempo planeando y organizando sus roles, cada uno debía realizar su tarea sin ningún fallo y en el tiempo establecido, o todo podría venirse abajo. La euforia del momento, y el odio que los invadía justo después de haber huido, la sed de venganza, se había ido disipando con el pasar de los días, siendo sustituida por el temor a fallar una segunda vez. No sabían que había sido de sus compañeros, pero si esperaban mas, no estaban seguros de que el plan funcionaria, necesitaban liberarlos cuanto antes y ahí mismo, intentar recuperar su hogar.

- Aun no puedo creer lo que paso, es imposible que nos hayan hecho esto, ¡no puedo creer que haya matado a mi mejor amiga! - decía al borde de las lagrimas una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta y de piel blanquecina, Nyra, una ángel sanadora

- Tu no la haz matado, ella ha sido quien casi te mata - contesto tranquila quien la acompañaba, otra de sus amigas, Ailed quien la había salvado después de que Kaya se revelara como una de los traidores. Ella también era de tez blanca y su cabello, largo hasta la cintura era de color negro. Era una de las mejores guerreras que tenían, que afortunadamente, su mejor y mas misterioso rival, Yala, también se encontraba entre ellos.

Se encontraban en un rincón aparte de lo que ahora era su hogar provisional, una vieja construcción de aspecto lamentable, a un lado de un camino de tierra. Nyra no había parado de recriminarse ese hecho desde que habían llegado, y Ailed siempre le hacia cambiar de parecer, primero calmándola, y luego distrayendo la con su mas loco y reciente amor platónico, hasta que al día siguiente, todo volvía a comenzar.

- ¡Estamos listos, ¿porqué no podemos atacar ya?! - un grito en la cercanía las distrajo de su cotidiana conversación, al parecer Angie la mejor de las custodias, de tez perlada y cabello castaño largo a mitad de la espalda, otra vez discutía con Rico, su mejor y mas odiado compañero de guardia, que siempre terminaba sacándola de quicio llevándole la contraria. Él era alto, casi le sacaba una cabeza a Angie, y su cabello corto de color negro, resaltaba a la perfección, con su tono de piel que parecía llevar un bronceado permanente.

- No podemos, porque aun no estamos listos, necesitamos que todos entiendan perfectamente la importancia de no fallar, y que vayan completamente seguros a la batalla de que vamos a ganar, si nos lanzamos a la "acción" como tu la llamas sin estar todos preparados y conscientes de nuestros roles, sera otra derrota segura, y caeremos incluso antes de poder infiltrarnos. Ademas Como Alex ha dejado en claro, antes de intentar cualquier cosa, primero debemos recibir noticias de Kramax - su punto de vista siempre era acertado, y eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Angie, le resultaba difícil poder rebatirlo cuando hacia verdadero uso de sus capacidades mentales, solo para molestarla.

- ¡Pero te he dicho que ya estamos listos! - insistió - la única que aun esta dudando es Nyra, pero como es una sanadora, no sera mucho problema, lo único que tiene que hacer es mantenerse al margen, y si ocurre algún enfrentamiento antes de lo previsto, ayudarnos con sus habilidades de sanación, Cuanto mas tiempo tardemos en llevar acabo nuestros planes, mas arriesgado sera, y lo que es aun peor, quizá hasta sea demasiado tarde para nuestros compañeros. - Angie tenia un punto, y Rico comenzaba a estar de acuerdo con ella.

- Aun así no podemos arriesgarnos, si algo sale mal como has dicho, y ella no esta completamente segura, solo contaremos con la ayuda de Mike para restablecernos, y tu sabes que el solo no podría, aunque seamos pocos, necesitamos como mínimo dos para poder continuar si algo sale mal, y no hechar todo a perder - rebatió sacando a relucir uno de los puntos mas lógicos de todo aquello, si eran heridos de gravedad y no contaban con la ayuda de los 2 sanadores, serian aniquilados al instante.

- ¡Atención! - se escucho una voz que silencio aquella discusión, se trataba de Alex, uno de los consejeros que había logrado salir ileso de aquella sangrienta batalla, un hombre alto e imponente, de tez perlada y cabellos negros, una de sus mejores cualidades, era el liderazgo, lo que le había ganado su puesto en el consejo. - Esta misma tarde, me han transmitido una información de gran importancia, no podemos seguir esperando, debemos actuar cuanto antes, los que aun no se sientan preparados, tienen tres días para revisar el plan y apegarse a él, tendremos solo una oportunidad para lograr infiltrarnos, si no lo logramos, me temo que le habremos fallado a nuestros compañeros. - Finalizo con una mueca de preocupación, antes de retirarse del lugar, a seguir pensando en lo que Kramax le había revelado hacia unas pocas horas.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, la tonalidad de la voz de Alex, con la que había dado la noticia, y su mirada de preocupación, delataban que lo que sea que había descubierto, no podía ser nada bueno.

Sabían que la entrada a la ciudadela estaba constantemente vigilada. En su camino de huida se habían topado con Mikhail, un ángel viajero luchando, estaba perdiendo por mayoría, dos contra uno era una situación complicada, mientras bloqueaba el ataque de uno, el otro ya estaba sobre el nuevamente, por lo que se limitaba a defenderse, Yala había intervenido y los dos traidores se retiraron casi inmediatamente, pero ellos seguro habían notado, como después de haberse retirado, el grupo que acompañaba a Yala se iba en dirección contraria en vez de seguirlos, es por eso que debían haber alertado a los demás y se habían precavido para evitar cualquier contraataque.

Basándose en ese punto, Alex había diseñado el plan cuidadosamente el solo, y después lo había revisado minuciosamente con todos los demás, estaba seguro que no fallaría, pero todos debían estar dispuestos a arriesgarse y a jugarse la vida en ello.  
Todo en conjunto se dividía en 3 fases. Primero, Adara junto con Gil y Ty tratarían de llegar al segundo nivel. Angie, Rico y Mike desencadenarían una batalla en las puertas de la ciudadela para crear una distracción una vez que los demas estuvieran dentro, y por ultimo, los restantes Ailed, Yala, Nyra y Alex se encargarían de liberar a sus compañeros. Cada equipo debía ir sincronizado, tenían previstas múltiples formas en las que el enemigo podía responder, y estaban preparados para cualquier eventualidad, solo quedaba esperar lo mejor.

Si lo has leído, te agradezco me dejes tu opinión, a su vez, te invito a leer la saga en la que esta basada, mencionada anteriormente, si lo deseas puedes unirte a esta pagina en facebook bajo el nombre de "Historias de Fans de Fernando Trujillo", donde se actualiza antes que aquí :)


End file.
